This invention relates generally to computer networks and more particularly, to methods and systems for alerting operating personnel of potential network security breaches.
The data transmitted to and from aircraft has increased dramatically. At the same time, security threats have increased, and there is a need for a method of identifying and communicating data security alerts to airline personnel. The work load of the flight crew during flight is already significant and additional monitoring and operation of the aircraft data network is not feasible. Additionally, flight deck personnel are trained in managing the significant workload using rigid procedural controls on many aspects of aircraft operation. Deviation from the familiar procedures requires additional concentration by the flight crew and may adversely affect crew workload and safe operation of the airplane. Alerts and warnings for anomalous aircraft component operation are currently presented to the flight deck crew in a rigid and structured hierarchy of incrementally prioritized messages. However, network security threats on the airplane, if presented in a manner typically used in computer systems, may distract the flight crew because airplane crews are not trained in computers, and the cabin crew cannot properly assess and recover from system faults reported by computing systems. In addition, typical maintenance crew procedures and activities for diagnosis and repair of system failures are not consistent with activities normally used to diagnose and recover from security breaches in typical computer systems.